Turn to You
by felicitylovesthejanoskians
Summary: When Jai from the Janoskians asked Natalie to go out with him, her life falls into a deep hell of jealousy and betrayal. Rated T for Language
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first fanfic_

_ please enjoy ^^_

_And if you don't know the Janoskians, please check out their videos and channel on youtube: janoskiansblog_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was summer in Melbourne, Australia and it was a perfectly sunny weekend. I was more than excited to get things going perfectly with Gordon, the perfect boyfriend who I had been dating for at least a year and a half. Gordon asked me to go to St. Kilda beach together to talk about something really important. I quickly packed my polka-dot bikinis and short shorts into my Sportsgirl sling-bag, thinking that I was late for our date. As I left my bedroom, my mum walked out and said "Honey, where are you going? Oh yes. I forgot! You're going out with Gordon yes? Have fun and don't come home too late." As I left the door, she gave me a big kiss on the cheek.

Gordon was already waiting outside in his car with his mum sitting at the front of their brand new silver Mercedes Benz. I put on a sweet smile and jogged towards the car. I hopped in and greeted Mrs Samuels with a warm hello. The car ride was pretty awkward and when we finally arrived at the beach, Mrs Samuels said, "Have fun kids. Don't hurt yourselves!" Gordon rolled his eyes at his mum and started walking towards the water. I suddenly saw somebody who looked quite familiar from a distance but I wasn't sure who it was. As they became closer, I realised it was Skip, Luke, Jai and James. "Hey there sexy!" He shouted in his crazy, yet cute voice. I chuckled, forgetting Gordon was standing right beside me. Gordon nudged me lightly and frowned at me. "Oh crap." I murmured to myself. Anyway, Skip had been one of my best friends ever since kinder-garten. We were so close and we lived a street away from each other so it was easy to meet up and go to places together too. Skip interrupted and laughed, "Want to hang out for a while Nat? [Grabs Jai by the hair] This douchebag wants your number!" Secretly, I was sort of happy because ever since grade 3 I had had a crush on both Luke and Jai but that was a secret that nobody knew about except for my best friend, Tia. I never told the twins about my massive crush on them because they were so popular at school and they'd never date a girl like me. Since Gordon was still there, I said "Nah, I'm here to hang with Gordon." I smiled at Gordon, but realised he wasn't even looking at me. "Anyways, I better get going. Cya!" I dragged Gordon along with me and walked towards the wooden chairs. "It's beautiful, isn't it? I've always wanted to come here with somebody special." I giggled and kept talking. After a while, I realised that he wasn't even listening to me. He's face was pale and he looked sad, not just sad but DEPRESSED. "What's wrong?" I looked at him and slowly grabbed his hands. They were icy cold. "Tell me babe." He looked away and pushed my hands away from him. "It's over. We're over. I don't have to explain nothing. I think you know what you've done wrong." He walked away from me. My face was burning; I could feel the heat rising within me. The only thing that came to my mind was… Did Tia tell Gordon that I had a crush on the twins? No. She was my best friend. She would never do that! I ran after Gordon and screamed, "Please, just please tell me what I did?" He turned around with a disgusted face and answered, "Why don't you go cry about it to Luke and Jai? Since you like THEM so much?" I stood there, speechless.

"How could you do this to me Tia? Why? I thought you were my best friend. I trusted you with that secret that I'd never told anybody else in my life and you just blew it off. Thanks. Go die in a hole whore." Before she got the chance to say anything, I hung up and threw myself at my bed, crying and sobbing hard into my pillow. I felt so alone. There was nobody in the world that I could trust with secrets like that; the only choice I had left was to call Skip who was still chilling at the beach. Meh, worth a try. I dialled his number and hoped that he would pick up. "Hey Nat. What's up?" I could hear the other boys still in the background, screaming "Get in there Skip!" I couldn't help but start sobbing into the phone. He must've thought I was retarded or something. "Er…Nat are you aight there? Come on, stop crying. Tell me what's wrong." After 2 minutes or so, I finally wiped away my tears and started telling him about everything. "WHAT? YOU LIKE THEM? HAHAHA! THAT'S ACTUALLY THE FUNNIEST THING I'VE EVER HEARD!" "Shut up!" I screamed in frustration. Again, in the background I could hear Luke, Jai and James trying to find out what I was talking about. "Well I'm sorry about Gordon. Tia really shouldn't have betrayed you like that… Want me to come round tonight at 6 with the boys, if you don't mind?" "Yeah, sure. You can get them to sleepover if it's more convenient for them."

A few minutes later, Skip called back saying that the boys were more than happy to sleepover and meet my mum. Mum didn't really mind if boys slept over because Dad left us when I was born and she was a kind-hearted and easy-going person. She let me do almost anything I wanted!

* * *

_Thank you for reading chapter one ^^_

_Chapter 2 is already done and will be coming soon._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
**After I finished showering, I changed into a light grey baggy sweater and comfortable trackies that Tia had chosen for me at the mall and tied my hair up in a loose pony tail. Thinking of Tia made me want to cry, but now wasn't the time for sulking. I had to look my best for the twins! Moments later, the doorbell rang and mum had opened the door for the boys. I ran towards them and greeted each of them warmly. "Mmm! The smell of carbonara is good," both Luke and Jai said. I introduced the Luke, Jai and James to my mum and she was more than happy to meet them.

We finished dinner and cleaned up everything. "Hey, want to talk about Gordo the fag now?" Skip smirked. "Yes PLEASE." I dragged him into my bedroom and put on "Mean girls" for the others to watch. I sat down on my bed while Skip wandered around my room touching everything. "So, what exactly happened? I couldn't really hear you on the phone because of the boys." I rolled my eyes and hit him on the arm. "After all that explaining? You didn't hear a single word I said? Eurgh you really are stupid sometimes." After 10 minutes of explaining, he finally understood the whole story. He ran his hand through his bushy hair and said, "Why are girls like that? I mean, seriously. A secret's a secret. Why do friends have to turn against each other like that? You might as well give up on Gordon now. It's not like he will turn back and say, "Aw. She liked other dudes behind my back and I dumped her but I'm gonna go get her back now." If you want me to help you hook up with Jai or Luke I'll try I guess… since you helped me get with Mia last time." I groaned and frowned at him. "Life is so messed up now. At least I still have you; you're the only person I can trust now. Please don't turn around and stab me in the back! And OMG. HELL YES. PLEASE HOOK ME UP WITH ONE OF THEM. YOU KNOW HOW LONG I'VE LIKED THEM FOR! PLEASE." Skip cracked up, winked and replied, "HAH! Don't worry I'll try my hardest! And I promise I won't backstab you. You're my best friend. Why would I do that? We should get back to the boys…Don't want them to get the wrong idea of us." I hugged him thankfully, knowing that somebody had my back and we left my room to the "cinema room".

"Geez guys. You're finally back. What were you doing in there? Something you need to tell us about? Are you guys going out? Ooo! Skippy's got a girlfriend." All of them teased him as he turned red with embarrassment. "Come on guys. She's my best friend. Best friends don't go out. She just needed to talk to me about something. Now let's start the movie already, it's getting late." Skip shoved me right next to Jai and he sat on the other side of me. I looked at him with a worried face but he mouthed to me, "You'll be fine!" Since I had the original copy, there were still ads at the beginning so to make it less awkward, I tried to talk to Jai. He looked even better close up. "Hey Jai. Heard you really like this movie?" My heart was somersaulting as he turned his head towards me and I could feel a goofy smile transform on my face. "Hey Natalie," He smiled. He had the most gorgeous smile in the world and his eyes were gleaming, even in the dark! "Yeh. Beau really likes this movie too, sadly he's still working at the sandwich shop." Beau? He sounded familiar but I wasn't sure who he was. "Who's Beau?" I asked in confusion. "My older brother. He's two years older than Luke and I." "Nice!" I said, trying to sound interested.

During the whole movie, I was secretly peeking out at Jai in the corner of my eye instead of actually watching. He was so…perfect. He's laugh made my heart skip a beat, so did his smile. "Wooooo! That was a great movie." James yelled. Oh right. The movie was over and I was still looking at how perfect Jai was. He turned his heads towards me again and said, "Hey are you alright?" I shook my head and answered, "Yeh I'm fine." Mum walked into the room, "Kids. It's bedtime. It's already 12am. Get to sleep, don't forget you have school tomorrow! Good night." I lent them all some spare blankets that mum had kept in the closet since forever and a few puffy pillows too. It felt a little awkward sleeping between 4 boys but I was still lying next to Skip and Jai so I guess it was all good.

At 3am, everybody seemed to be asleep. I could hear Luke and James breathing quietly while Skip was technically snoring like a pig. I turned towards Jai and saw him tossing and turning in his sheets. "Hey," I whispered, "You alright there?" Surprisingly, he snuggled closer to me and replied, "I'm fine, just can't sleep. It's too hot and Skip is snoring like a fat pig." We both laughed and kept talking. Why was he snuggling closer to me if he was feeling hot? It felt good to be so close to him though. We had nothing really to talk about so we started a game of truth or dare. We talked about our personal problems and ex's as well as stuff that we both really liked. We talked for so long that it felt as if I'd known him since forever! "So, I have my phone with me now…Can I have your number?" He whispered. I almost squealed and instantly grabbed his phone. Oh no, wait I couldn't look to desperate so I joked, "Ew. No!" He's face immediately saddened. "I'm just joking, you take things too seriously, gosh! You're so cute." I added my number to his contacts, and added a heart next to my name. Taking his phone back and looking at his screen, he laughed at the love heart I added. "I'll call you sometime soon. You know what? We should hang out soon. You're pretty cool AND I guess you're hot too." I felt as if my eyeballs were about to pop out. I didn't realise that he had his iPhone light shining towards me and could see my reaction. He laughed so hard and when I realised, filled with embarrassment I hid underneath my blankets. When I eventually popped my head up from under the blankets, he was still looking at me but with a serious face this time. "Natalie," he paused, "will you be my girlfriend?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
**"I've never been so comfortable with somebody before and been able to talk about my past like this," Jai continued. I felt like I was going to die on the spot. My heart felt like it had stopped beating. I tried to speak but was so shocked that nothing came out of my mouth. Jai stared at me and as his eyes came in contact with mine, my heart melted. He looked so charming, there was no way I'd say no, but something was stopping me. I blinked a few times and beamed at him. What was I thinking? "Frigging say yes already dumbass." I thought to myself. "He's been your crush since like forever, why are you doing this to yourself? Say yes! Say yes!" I snuggled even closer to him and said, "Aw Jai. You are one of the sweetest guys I've ever met, how could I say no?" He's facial expression immediately changed to a relieved and calm look. OMG. I couldn't believe it. I was Jai Brooks' girlfriend. Jai Brooks, as in the one with millions of fans who loved him so much. It just seemed so unreal. Although I was ecstatic, I could feel my eyes slowly closing. I couldn't just fall asleep on Jai without saying goodnight! I rubbed my eyes and quickly said to him, "I'm really tired, you should get some sleep. I'll talk to you tomorrow! I love you." I gave him a peck on the cheek and fell fast asleep.

"Rise and shine dickheads!" Skip yelled through a speaker. I felt so exhausted and turned around to see if Jai was still next to me. He was still sound asleep with his arm on top of me. I lightly tapped him on the shoulder and gave him a kiss on the forehead to make him get up. Slowly, he opened his eyes and gave me a little grin. "Hey babe, what time is it?" Before I could reply, Skip let out an evil cackle. "HAHAHA! Did you just call her babe? What happened to you guys?" He winked continuously. "Well she's my girlfriend now, so be jealous." Jai replied with a proud expression on his face. By hearing that, even Luke and James woke up and stared at the two of us. I poked my tongue out at Skip, trying to show him that I got to be Jai's girlfriend without his help. I had forgotten about my bed-hair and how bad I would look at that moment. When I finally realised how gross I looked, I wanted to run to bathroom and hide from humiliation. Jai knew that I was embarrassed because I constantly kept touching my hair. "You look even more gorgeous with bed hair." He chuckled and helped me up. We all had breakfast and mum drove us to school in our big black BMW seven seater. "Thanks for letting us stay over last night Margaret," the boys said appreciatively to my mum.

As soon as I walked into the front gate of the school, I could hear people whispering and every now and then I could hear my name being said. People pointed at me and said, "She's going out with Jai Brooks? As in the really hot guy from the Janoskians? Ew! She's ugly." I suddenly felt intimidated by everybody but just at that point, Jai caught up to me and grabbed my hand. "Don't worry about them. Haters gonna hate. Pota-," I cut him off and knew what he was going to say, so I continued on, "Potatoes gonna potate, tomatoes gonna tomate." And we finally finished it off together by saying, "Dogs are gonna bark!" Both of us laughed so hard I could feel tears almost coming up to my eyes. I felt so happy being with him. He made me feel like a completely different person and I felt safe around him. "I'll meet you at recess?" He said. I nodded my head gladly before he gave me a light kiss on the lips and left to class with Luke and James.

In the corner of my eye, I saw Tia staring at me. She looked really upset and alone. That was the moment when I realised how bad I felt from just hanging up on her last time without even giving her a chance to explain what happened. I quickly walked towards her before the bell rang. "So? Are you going to explain to me what happened yesterday?" I questioned with a calm expression. Her eyes began to water before she began to speak. "I'm so sorry Nat! I shouldn't have done that to you. I did it to protect you but I ended up hurting you instead." She grabbed onto my arm and started bawling her eyes out. "Two days ago, Gordon and I met up at the cinemas because he said that you were coming too, but then after an hour, you still hadn't arrived so we went in to watch the movie. Half way through, he pulled me up and asked if I wanted to leave the cinema. I didn't mind so I followed him and when we got to the back of the cinema, he tried hooking up with me but I slapped across the face, real hard. He told me that this whole time, he only went out with you to make me jealous. I couldn't believe what he was saying… I felt so angry. In my head I was thinking "What a fucking dipshit. How could he do that to you?" So, I told him that you he wasn't good enough for you and that you deserved somebody like Luke and Jai. He gave me this evil death stare that I still haven't gotten out of my head, and he just left. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me!" Aw. Tia looked like a baby when she was crying, it was probably sadder than watching the Titanic. Sympathetically, I said, "Don't worry Tia, I forgive you. Don't let an idiot get in the way of our friendship. I'm never talking to him again. Wow. Who knew Gordon was such a retard. After that one and a half year of dating, I totally regret everything." She shot a wide smile at me and gave me a hug, "Thank you so much! I love you, you're the bestest friend I've ever had." I grinned back at her. Tia's phone rang, as she checked the message somebody had sent her. Her eyes widened and she looked like she was going to explode. "Holy shit Nat! You _did it_ with Jai? What the hell? Why didn't you tell me? I thought you guys didn't know each other. OMG. Spill. All of it."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
**What? What on earth was she talking about? What was everybody talking about? I did NOT do it with Jai. I was just sleeping beside him. Eurgh, seriously…society these days. "What are you talking about? I didn't do anything! I'm just… going out with him," I said shyly. "Oh don't play dumb with me Nat. Everybody knows that you did!" I snatched her phone away from her hands and looked at the photo. I was so surprised. It looked so WRONG. I called Skip using Tia's phone. "OMG you dickhead! When'd you take that photo? It looks like I actually DID it with him. How did you even get him in that position? How did you get ME in that position? Why do we look awake? I hate you!" "Love you too!" he screamed back in a mockingly girl voice, laughing. I hung up on him and as the bell went, Tia and I rushed to class.

Half way during the lesson, I felt my phone buzz in my pocket and took it out secretly, hoping Ms B. wouldn't see. The text was from Jai saying, "Hey baby, Luke and I are wagging class for the rest of the day. Wanna bring a friend along? Meet me outside the gates. Love u x" I tried to not to smile in case I looked like a complete idiot and also JUST in case Ms B. saw me. Tia, who was sitting right beside me saw the text too and whispered loudly, "Bring me! You know how much I like Luke!" I gladly texted back, "Hey. I'd love to! Will we get in trouble? I'm bringing Tia with me! Bye 3" Tia and I high-fived each other quietly and couldn't wait to meet up with them. 30 minutes passed by, it felt like 30 hours… Finally. Class was over. We ran excitedly to our lockers, put our stuff away and grabbed our backpacks and ran. The twins were already waiting outside, leaning against the metal fence. "God, Luke looks so attractive. Is it even possible for someone to even look that hot?" Tia squealed and winked at me. "Calm your tits bro. Don't blow your chance with Luke by acting like a complete idiot. Just chill and act casual." I said, rolling my eyes at her while biting my lip. "Hey guys!" I said enthusiastically, running to give Luke a hug and greeting Jai with a smooch on the lips. "This is one of my closest friends, Tia. She's gorgeous isn't she?" I said, winking at Luke who was blushing and smiling timidly. Tia nudged me in the ribs and stared at me with embarrassment. "Ow! Okay, so where do you guys plan to go? We'll follow you guys." Jai held my hand and pulled me along with him, leaving Luke and Tia together. "See ya laters, have fun!" he yelled back.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Hello everyone!_

_Thanks for readings this fanfiction, and a bigger thanks to those who have reviewed and encouraged me to keep writing ^_^_

_Anyway, sorry for the shortness of the last chapter, so, to make up for it, here's a longer chapter :)_

_I don't own the Janoskians, I'm just an obsessed fan._

* * *

******Luke's P.O.V  
**At times like this, I wanted to sink into the ground and not be seen. Jai was such a annoying twin sometimes. To be honest, Tia was really pretty with her long ash blonde hair, perfect sky-blue eyes and tanned body. I had to talk to her so, to break the ice, I turned towards her and trying to sound casual, "Hey there, Tia? Tia is it?" She nodded her head. "So… what's your favourite singer or band?" I quickly asked her, trying to break the awkwardness. "I would say One Direction because they're all amazing but Justin Bieber! Definitely. He's such a good person and he stands up to everybody, even haters," she replied happily. "Hey! I love both of them. Their music is pretty epic." After an hour of walking and talking about random things, I finally got to know her a lot better. Every now and then, I would look at her while she wasn't realising. She had a really cute smile and the most amazing laugh. I'd felt this way before about other girls, but Tia just seemed… different. She appeared to be a really crazy, honest and down-to-earth girl who was so much more fun to talk to if you knew her better. I had to get to know her EVEN better. Maybe if we became closer, I could ask her out. "Do you want to come over with Natalie for dinner? Mum's not home tonight because she's gone to visit my grandma so it's all good. We could buy Maccas and take it home." Praying in my head that she would say yes, I put on a goofy smile and asked her, trying to look "cute". Fortunately, she replied, "Aw…that smile of yours! Yes, I would love to! I'll call Nat later. Since there's nothing much to do, do you want to head back to the park near your house?" Yes! I wanted to ask her out right away but I'd seem too desperate and waited.

**Tia's P.O.V  
**Holy fuck. Was I really talking to Luke Brooks? As in the totally cute guy from the Janoskians? "Play it cool." I thought to myself while thinking about Natalie's wise words. "Don't blow your chance with Luke by acting like a complete idiot." The thing I loved about Luke was that he always tried to make things easier for me to talk to him. During that hour, I had told him almost everything that I've ONLY told Natalie before. I had a feeling that Luke and I were getting somewhere, close to a relationship actually! I giggled to myself, forgetting Luke was right next to me. "Hey, what are you laughing at?" He said. Shit. LOL he heard me. "Nothing." I laughed, cupping my hands over my mouth, trying my hardest not to make a noise. "Come on, tell me." "Never!" I screamed and ran towards the swings. Luke chased after me and tickled me until I fell onto the ground laughing so hard with a tear rolling down the side of my eye. "Okay, let's stop messing around." He pulled me up from the tanbark and just as I got up, I stumbled over his foot and ended up falling on top of him. I looked down and realised that his lips were pressed against mine. My eyes instantly widened and I was utterly shocked. I couldn't move! I looked down once again and noticed that Luke's eyes were shut close and he was holding me against him. I went along with it and kissed him back, passionately. I mean, who wouldn't do that? Who would actually get the opportunity to accidently fall over Luke Brooks and end up kissing him, while he looked as if he actually enjoyed it? Woah… We stayed in that position for about another 30 seconds and he finally opened his eyes and chuckled, "You liked that didn't you?" I swiftly got off him and looked away, "Absolutely not! You're such a crap kisser," trying to say in a neutral tone. Secretly, in my head I was screaming so loud that I could deafen myself. He knew I was being sarcastic so he ran up to me and gently pinned me against side of the slide for support. He kissed me, gently this time. Everything felt like an absolute fairy-tale. It was all perfect and the way I'd imagined that my first would be like! Just as I was about to tell him how much I liked him, he took my breath away by softly kissing the line of my chin down to my neck. When he pulled back, he was smiling. "We should go… somewhere else," I said. I shivered from the kisses and the sudden lack of body heat. Luke winked and kissed me again, knowingly. "Sure. Only if you promise not to break my heart."

**Chapter 5  
**"Hey Tia! Everything alright?" I said as I put her on loud speaker. "Oh my god, holy mother fricking fuckkkk," she replied, gasping, breathing so loudly. "What's wrong? Where are you?" My head flooded with worries and a million questions. "Luke just brought me back to his house! OMG. And we made out. Like. Just then. At the park. I can't believe it!" Jai gave me a surprised look and looked kind of confused and disappointed. I frowned at him and continued on talking to Tia for another 5 minutes. "Alright, I gotta go! He's taking me out to buy Maccas for dinner. You guys have to come back by 5! Cya."

"Need to explain anything to me?" I said staring at Jai. "Woah. I never thought Luke would get a chick so pretty. He's usually the shy type and only goes out with girls his known for more than half a year… well that's what he's told me. And _made out_? Already? WTF. If he comes crying to me in a week because he got dumped, then it's his own fault. He knows the consequences, what a dipshit." What the… why was Jai so upset about this? What was wrong with his twin going with another girl that he barely knew? He barely knew me as well… Maybe he secretly liked Tia before he liked me and tried to get her jealous. NO. I couldn't let that happen. I needed to act clingier to Jai so that he wouldn't break up with me. He sat down on a wooden bench. "Oh, don't worry! He'll be fine." I assured him, "anyway, Tia really likes Luke anyway! She's liked him ever since Grade 5. It's been our little secret since forever!" Still, Jai looked still looked concerned and was staring hard at the tanbark. "What's wrong?" I said quietly sitting next to him on the bench. "Don't get me wrong; I don't like Tia in THAT way but…" I glared at him, I was actually furious. How could he ask me out the day before and tell me that he liked Tia now? I wanted to get up and run away. I couldn't hold it in anymore and ran. "Stay away from me! I thought you were different. You're just a douchebag like every other girl you've gone out with has said." Tears ran down my eyes as I ran as quickly as I could back to my house. I took my phone out and called Tia, "Tia," I wept, sobbing between every few words, "Please come to my house now… It's an emergency."

Five minutes later, she arrived with Luke and barged in from the back door. She ran up to me and hugged me, saying, "What the hell happened? Are you okay? Where's Jai?" My mascara was all smudged, my hair was a mess but I didn't care. My heart was still aching from the betrayal. A few seconds after, Jai ran in with his hair in an absolute mess because of the breezy wind and he was huffing and puffing. "Natalie. Why'd you run away from me? What did I do wrong because, whatever I did I'm sorry okay? Just tell me, what did I do?"  
"Don't play stupid with me Jai. I know you like Tia. You only asked me out to get her jealous. I've liked you for almost seven and a half years now and finally, you asked me out. That was like a complete fairytale to me. And now, it's in ruins. Thanks a lot." Tia and Jai looked at each other with their eyebrows raised. I slowly walked to my bedroom and just as I was about to open my door, Jai grabbed me by the arm. "What the fuck do you want? Get the fuck out of my house you moron." I shoved him hard and he fell onto the floor, I slammed the door on him. I actually felt really bad, I just wanted to open the door, help him up, cuddle him and apologize but NO. I couldn't. I could still feel the anger rising within me. "What the fuck are you on about? I never liked Tia. Why the fuck would I like a girl that I've never spoken to? Just, please just open the door. I'll explain everything to you, just please." I groaned and opened the door. To my surprise, his eyes were in tears. I suddenly felt so bad. My heart just melted when I saw him crying, the only thing I could do was to hug him tight. It felt sort of weird seeing him cry since he was taller than me and also because he was "Jai Brooks from the Janoskians". "Why would you think that…I would never cheat on you. And to think that you called me a douchebag just like every other girl did? I just…" He stopped talking as thousands of tears rolled down his eyes.

We sat down together on my bed as he explained everything. "I just didn't want him to get hurt again, you know what I mean? He's the real careless type. Once he falls for a chick, he can't control himself. He will literally do ANYTHING for her. His ex from our youth group, Fiona forced him to do it with her just for the sake of popularity and he was stupid enough to believe that she really liked him… anyways, he actually did it. Next day, the whole of almost every school knew about it and she became "popular" and then dumped Luke a day afterwards. Took him about five months for him to forget about her…he wouldn't eat, sleep or talk to anybody." What?…I'd been at the exact same school as them this whole time, but I didn't notice anything? Strange. "I have to protect him, you know. I hated seeing my brother act like that. It was legit the worse 5 months of my life. I know Tia wouldn't be the type of girl who would do that, it's just that I have to look out for him you know."  
"I'm sorry for running away from you. I understand. Tia isn't the type of girl who would do that anyway. She's really shy anyway and she's never been up-herself before, it'll be fine." Jai looked a little more relieved and he smiled at me, slowly bending in towards to kiss me. I loved the soft touch of his lips, it felt so extraordinary.

We kissed and kissed, lying on my bed as I thought about how special and safe Jai always made me feel. I wanted to stay with him forever. I knew it deep down in the pit of my stomach. I knew it in my fingers and toes. I knew it with every breath I took and every blink of my eyes.  
Once again, we kissed, long and sweet. Again and again, as if we were relearning how to kiss each other. Our bodies pressed together tight.  
"I love you Natalie. Please promise you'll never ever leave me." He looked up to me with his big, dark brown eyes.  
"I promise." He kissed me again as our arms went around each other, I fell back against the cracked vinyl. He trailed kisses down the side of my neck to my collar-bone. I let out a long sigh of pleasure, burying my fingers in his hair.

Suddenly, the door abruptly burst open. Crap, it was my aunt, staring at me in disbelief and horror…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6  
**Jai instantly got off me and jumped up from the bed. I responded quickly and said, "Aunt Lily, I swear it's not what it looks like! I promis.." She cut me off and screamed, "I don't care. That's not what is important now. Your mum is in the hospital right now, I'll tell you about it later honey. Quickly bring a bottle of water and a jumper with you! We have to go NOW. She's in the emergency room." Oh my god. I felt like I couldn't breathe and that when everything was just perfect…it was destroyed, once again. "Can I come with?" Jai said, tugging onto my sweater. "No, I'm sorry. You guys have to leave. I'll call you later."

"I was at work when suddenly I got a phone call from the police saying that your mum was driving home from work when a big truck crossed the intersection of a road and didn't see her car coming… Her car was smashed towards a tree and the car burst in to flames. Witnesses managed to call the police, ambulance and fire brigade. They got her out of the car and luckily, she made it… Don't worry hun, she'll be fine, I promise you. We're almost there." I was terrified by the news and couldn't help but start crying. "Will she make it?" I asked. Aunt Lily didn't reply… I could see her eyes slowly watering, and her face just looked really upset and concerned.

"Mum…?" I sobbed, lying on the edge of the hospital bed with my head leaning against her arm. Her head was fully bandaged and so was almost the rest of her body. "Are you doing okay? Please reply me mum." She couldn't move her body so I could see her eyes move towards me. A tear rolled down her eye… "Mum!" I hugged her hard, "I love you. Please don't leave me! You're the only thing that I have now. Please." My voice was trembling and so were my fingers and toes. It looked like she was trying to speak to me, but was just too weak to move her mouth. I couldn't stop crying. My mum was the only person throughout my entire life who made me feel loved, taken care of and somebody that I could really trust. If I lost her, I'd have nothing. Nothing at all. Out of the blue, my phone vibrated. I took it out of my pocket and saw that it was a text from Jai. Although I loved him, he was one of the last things on my mind. The message wrote, "You ok babe? Is your mum ok? Txt me back if you can x". "Fuck that," I thought to myself. Eurgh. Life was so shit. Fuck everything. Suddenly, a man wearing a blue uniform came out and said, "Miss Brown?" I looked up, "You're Margaret's daughter?" I nodded my head. "We just did a few tests on your mum…we're so sorry to say that she won't make it… Half her body has stopped functioning properly." I was so upset I just wanted to commit suicide and never live again. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HER BODY HAS STOPPED FUNCTIONING? FUCK YOU. FUCK EVERYBODY. IT'S YOUR ENTIRE FAULT. IF YOU GUYS WERE REAL DOCTORS, YOU WOULD MAKE THE ONLY PERSON I REALLY LOVE SURVIVE. JUST FUCK YOU ALL." I ran out of the hospital, crying so hard. I could feel a lump in my throat, like it was gonna come out of my butt. My aunt ran after me, screaming for me to stop a million times. That didn't stop me. I just ran and ran and ran, I didn't want to stop. I couldn't look back.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7  
**There was nobody I could talk to; there was nobody who would understand. I screamed hard into my pillow and let all the tears flow. Next thing I knew, Tia was sitting on my bed trying to pull me up. "Nat…What's wrong? I've never seen you so upset in a day?" She hugged me and I hugged her back even tighter. I cried for about another continuous hour without saying a word. Finally, I spoke up and said, "My mum. She got in a major car accident and she… didn't make it." Thinking of what I was saying made me want to burst into tears again but I held it in. Tia's eyes filled with sadness and started to water. "I'm so sorry baby girl, I'm so sorry…" Her voice trailed off and she hugged me again. "I have nothing left. Absolutely nothing! I don't even have a single cent for me to spend on food/water bills. Worst of all, I don't even have a family anymore. I just…don't think I can cope with the world anymore." I looked towards the ground and sighed. "What do you mean you don't have family anymore? You're like my sister! You could move in with me, I could ask my mum. She can't say no!"

My door almost broke by how roughly Jai and Luke dashed in. Jai ran straight up to me and hugged me, asking, "Are you okay? Tell me everything." Tia shot him a "not now! She's having a really hard time" look. Being in his arms made me feel like being in my mum's arms. They were warm and comforting but thinking that my mum was literally DEAD made me freak out and cry into his arms. "It's okay babe, I'm here. Cry all you want, let all the sadness out on me, you'll be fine." He embraced me tightly. I loved him so much, I didn't want to lose him one day as well. After I finally caught my breath, I asked Tia to explain to him and Luke in private because I really didn't want to repeat everything again and again. As they went into the kitchen to talk, I lay down on my bed looking up towards the ceiling. I groaned and thought to myself, "Life is so strange. Just when you think everything's going the way you want it to be, something just has to come along and turn it all upside down. Now I've got absolutely nothing…" Moments later, Tia came back in with Jai, Luke and Aunt Lily. Aunt Lily hugged me and whispered, "It's alright, everything will be just fine…" Everybody else crowded around me in a group hug. I felt a little better being cuddled by the only people I now could sort of trust. I wanted it to stay this way forever.

* * *

_I guess the word count is decreasing again :/_

_but what's important is QUALITY, not QUANTITY, I guess :P_

_Next chapter will be a little longer._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8  
**Four exact months had passed by and I guess things were getting better each day. I was now staying at Tia's house after convincing my aunt for three continuous weeks. Tia's mum was like my hero! She treated me like I was actually part of her family, except for the fact that Tia's parents were also separated. Tia and I were so similar; we knew how to relate to each other especially in family situations. Each month, Aunt Lily tried to pay back Tia's mum for everything she's done for me but she never accepted it and told her that I was considered one of her daughters. She bought me and Tia shitloads of clothes, food, make-up stuff and heaps more! I felt a little guilty haha! The real good news was that Luke and Tia had been going on together really well, so had Jai and I. Every weekend, we'd get together to watch movies, do homework, go shopping and doing random stuff that we never thought of doing. Skip came along quite often with his new girlfriend, Emma. Occasionally, James and Beau would come over if they weren't busy too.

This weekend, we were planning to go to Luna Park! I was so excited but since I was scared of heights I wasn't planning on going on any of the rollercoasters. At 11am, all the boys came over and Tia and I were still getting ready. We let them sit on the couch first while they were waiting for us. "Does this shirt look nice on me? I don't want it to seem to revealing you know, since Jai doesn't like "revealing" and also, I need to wear something that says "sexy but not a slut or a tb. LOL." Tia laughed and replied, "Well, if I help you, you have to help me find something that Luke will like. He told me he likes girls who respect their own bodies; jeans would be nice but I HATE jeans! Oh, and I need a top that shows I'm "taken but still hot!" Hahah!" "Alright then!" We both started looking through each other's closets. I found a really gorgeous plain white singlet with stripes on the side and a pair of black denim shorts. "Here you go my lovely! Match some white socks and vans with those." I chucked the clothes at her face and she threw back a tight dark blue shirt with a cross on it and light pink denim shorts. "Why thanks whore! Throw on some black socks and converses with those." She giggled, winking at me. We both let our hair dangle down and quickly put some make-up on. "We look hot, gotta admit!" I couldn't agree more. "Hurry up Tia before they rage at us for taking 30 minutes." We grabbed our mini backpacks and ran to the kitchen. They were all lying on the couch, looking bored as hell. As soon as we entered, the boy's eyes widened. "Mint!" I heard Skip call out. Emma gave him a real dirty look and elbowed him in the stomach. "What? Aren't I allowed to compliment my best friend? And my best friend's best friend?" He said, still staring at us. Tia and I stood there awkwardly and suddenly, I felt somebody's arms around my waist. I looked towards Tia and saw that Luke had slid his arms around her waist. I turned around and saw Jai, looking as perfect as ever! In the corner of my eye, I could see Luke and Tia making out…already, I could also see James and Beau taking photos of us. I hated it when people took photos of me when I didn't know so I grabbed Jai's hand and told Tia to hurry up as we rushed out the door.

We had to wait an extra 30 minutes for the next train to come because Tia and Luke were being too slow. "Geez you dickhead, we have to wait another 30 minutes," Skip screamed while trying to hit Luke on the head as a joke. As they mucked around, I sat on Jai's lap on a wooden bench and just talked about random stuff. "You look really pretty today." He said smiling sweetly at me. I gave him a weird look and said, "So you're saying I look ugly every other day…?" "Oooohhhh!" Luke screamed in the background, hearing what Jai and I had said. "Stop eavesdropping Luke," he yelled back and then turned his head back to me. "No, that's not what I meant! You're beautiful every single day. Your outfit just looks great today, looks like you made a huge effort to look this hot!" I laughed sarcastically and pretended to slap him on the face. "Bitch." I rolled my eyes and looked away. He started laughing and with one of his hands, he turned my face towards his and kissed my cheek. Eventually, the train came and we quickly got on.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9  
**The train ride was long and boring. When we finally arrived, we went to the counter and paid for our entry fee. There weren't people for some reason and all the lines to the rides were really short. "Omg! I want to go on the Scenic Railway ride! I need to go on that one at least ten times today." Tia screamed, dragging Luke along with her. All of us followed them and started queuing up for the ride. I felt really scared and tried backing out and even said that I would wait alone until the ride was over, but Jai insisted that I went on with him. "Close your eyes and relax. It'll be one fun ride!" He assured me, followed by a wink. Luke and Tia sat at the really front, Jai and I sat behind them, James and his friend Sarah sat together behind us and then Skip and Emma sat at the really back. "Jai. Fuck! I'm scared." I squealed to him as the rollercoaster started heading towards up the steep hill. "Hold my hand! Pinch me if you wa-.." He couldn't finish his sentence because the rollercoaster started heading downhill at full speed. I started screaming my head off; I could feel my stomach drop! I screamed the whole ride and when the flash went off for the photo, I looked as if my skin was being pulled backwards from the fricking wind. "EW!" I said in disgust as we looked through the photos. "That was fun anyway! Let's go on it again." After the ninth time, I finally stopped being scared and actually posed quite nicely in the photos haha! We ended up buying the picture anyway.

"Ah. That was the best fish and chips I've had in a while now!" Sarah said, turning her heads towards James. They smiled at each other pleasantly. Aw! They were such a good couple but James always refused to ask her out, claiming that they were "just friends". "Fucking go out already. I hate it when you guys act like a couple but always deny liking each other. It's bloody pissing me off." Skip said with a disgusted face. I couldn't help but laugh at his reaction and exclaimed, "Bahaha. You're a mean cunt! Leave them alone, they'll go out when they want to! They're just…friend-zoning each other! But seriously, go out. Both of you guys are so fricking cute together! I don't see why not?" James smiled shyly at Sarah as Skip shoved him towards her. I quickly whispered in his ear, "Come on Jamesy. Do the right thing, be a man!" He chuckled and slowly grabbed her hands. "Sarah, will you be my Cinderella?" All of us stared at each other, trying not to laugh. Pft, what a corny line! "Only if you'll be my prince charming." She laughed loudly. He carried her up in his arms and spun her around. "Woo!" We all cheered for the new couple as they walked off without us, with their arms around each other.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10  
**"Dude, where the hell are you? It's been like 2 hours. We went looking for you guys for ages but couldn't find you. We're in the Melbourne Central food court already. Come now if you want or you can just leave with Sarah…Oh alright then, cya tomorrow. Have fun with Cinderella." Skip said jokingly loudly in the speaker and then hanging up. "He's going back to his own house for dinner with Sarah, apparently his mum really wants to meet her so yeah.. Let's get some food. I'm starving!" We went to some random asian shop and bought some fried rice and noodles.

"Say ah," Jai said, holding a spoonful of rice up to my mouth. I opened my mouth wide as he fed me as if I was a baby. It was pretty cute, gotta admit. He wiped away the crumbs around my mouth and continued feeding me. Every now and then, I could see Luke staring at me in the corner of my eye. He paid no attention to Tia, who was just casually pigging out on some chicken soup. He looked sort of upset? But I ignored that for a while. After we finished eating, Tia and I decided to let Luke and Jai stay over at our house. Tia's mum, Jenna, picked us up from the Camberwell train station and drove us back. "So boys, are these girlies giving you any trouble?" Jai smiled and replied, "Oh no. They're doing just fine, can be a little naggy sometimes, but otherwise… they're mintier than a minty!" "Er…okay then," Jenna replied in a "what the hell was that" tone, nodding her head slowly and grinning. Tia and I stared at each other with embarrassment. She glanced towards the back seat at Luke and asked, "What about you Luke? Is Tia doing fine?" "Mum! Stop it." Tia screamed, with her face turning a dark shade of red. "Yeh, she's…great." He replied, stretching his arm around her. "Oh yeah, they're both staying over tonight because they brought their uniforms and bags for tomorrow anyway." Jenna smiled at us all and replied in a jolly voice, "I don't see why not!" For the rest of the car trip, we all fell asleep soundly in the back seats.

"Hurry up Nat. How long do you take in the bath room? It's been like forty minutes and Jai is already sleepy!" Luke banged on the door loudly and tried turning the door knob. "Okay alright. I'm still brushing my teeth. You can come in if you want." I yelled back. I opened the door for him and when he walked in, he was looking at me up and down, and all around. "What? Just brush your teeth." I said to him, while rolling my eyes. "I'd tap that." He said laughing. "LOL, you're probably going to be my brother in law anyways, so does it really matter if I'm just wearing a singlet and Bonds in front of you?" He shot me a cheeky grin and started brushing his teeth. When he finished, I was still rinsing my mouth. "Hurry up loser. Jai won't be happy." He flicked water at me and wiped his face with a towel. "Oh no you didn't!" I exclaimed, splashing him back with a tiny cup of water. Soon, the whole floor was filled with water and shaving cream. "Okay, okay! Stop! I surrender. Let's clean this up before we get busted by Tia's mum. Remember, this is only my temporary home." I walked towards the corner of the bathroom to get a mop but suddenly I slipped backwards from the slippery floor. "Fuck!" I yelped as my head ALMOST smashed the floor. Luckily I didn't because something was underneath me. I turned around and saw Luke lying on the ground, with his arms protecting my head. He was lying there. Unconscious. With a puddle of blood under his head.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11  
**I instantly reacted and started screaming as loudly as I could, "Help. Tia, Jai, Jenna. Help!" I wanted to run out and ask one of them to come in but I couldn't just leave Luke lying there. I quickly ran to the cupboard to get a towel and soaked it with cold water. I squatted down beside him and supported his head on my knee with the towel underneath. The bathroom door burst open and Tia immediately ran towards him, shoving me onto the floor. "What the fuck were you doing? Fuck off. Just back off. Stay away from him. I knew I couldn't trust you with the twins. I knew something was going on. Stay away from me!" She yelled furiously, pointing and shaking her index finger at me while cradling Luke into her arms. "Tia, I promise I didn't do anything. I swear to God. I swear on my life! I don't even know what happened!" "Oh what, so you're telling me he magically just fell on the floor and started blee…" Jai cut her off and yelled at both of us. "Shut the fuck up. Just bloody call the ambulance. There's no use complaining. What's done is done." Tia death stared at me and ran to grab the closest home phone


	12. Chapter 12

**Luke's P.O.V  
**"Natalie? Nat…? Are you okay?" I tried getting up but my head and my neck was just too sore to move. My vision slowly became clearer as I started seeing Tia instead. Where the hell was I? It smelt like… the smell of the place where I had to go when I broke my arm when I was little… oh right, the hospital? What was I even doing here? I looked around and saw that Tia's eyes were all red; I could tell she had been crying for a long time. She looked really tired… and so different…I let out a loud groan and suddenly, her eyes widened and she quickly grabbed onto my hand. "Babe. Oh my god. Are you okay? Oh my god." She got up and hugged me tightly in her arms. "Tell me everything that happened with Natalie. She tried to hook up with you didn't she? That bitch! I knew I couldn't trust her." I tried to speak but no sound was coming out. After trying to speak very slowly, she managed to understand what I was saying. "Did you just say, where's Natalie…?" I saw two familiar figures run rapidly towards the bed. It was Jai and Nat. "Oh my god. Luke. Are you okay?" Natalie hugged me tightly and even though I was aching all over I didn't care. I enjoyed that moment, with her arms around me. She looked so beautiful even though her face was so worried and had no make-up on at all. "I love you." I whispered quietly into her ear before she got up off me, giving me a confused look. Tia and Jai looked at both of us with puzzled expressions but I was too sore to care. I lay back down and shut my eyes.

**Chapter 12  
**Next thing I knew, I was on the floor, clutching onto my knee in pain. My face was stinging so badly and my ankle was killing me. "Yeah. You deserve it bitch. Get out of my house. You're not welcome here anymore." She threw all my clothes onto the front lawn of her house and slammed the door on my face. I started crying quietly and collecting all my stuff that she had thrown out. I heard footsteps coming towards me so I turned around. It was Jai. He rushed towards me and said, "Woah! What the fuck happened? Why's your eye bruised? Why's all your stuff out here?" "Tia thinks that I was trying to hook up with Luke behind her back and when I was explaining, she just punched me in the eye and kicked me out of her house. We tried explaining to her but she wouldn't listen." I replied, mumbling. "Wtf. Stay here, I'm gonna go teach her a lesson." I immediately got up and stopped him. "No! Stop. Leave her alone for now. Just let Luke explain everything to her, I don't even remember what happened. I blacked out half the time…" I squatted back down on the concrete with my head looking down towards my knees and my hands around my head, letting out a loud sigh.

"You've misunderstood Tia. There's nothing going on between me and Natalie. I was just joking around with her and then we started having a water fight and when we were about to clean it up, she slipped and I didn't want her head the floor so I tried protecting her head but I slipped as well! I promise! That's all that happened. My head is absolutely fine now, just a bit sore. Wouldn't you stick up for your best friend if she was about to hit her head on tiles? Imagine if I didn't. Her head would be split open right now." Luke explained. I shivered at the thought of my head being split open. Tia looked down and said, "WELL SHE'S NOT YOUR BEST FRIEND. I knew you'd cheat on me. I can't trust anybody!" Luke stayed silent and stopped talking. Tia was leaning against the cold-stone bench and her hands were holding her head. The room filled with ear-piercing silence.

Jai helped me get up and put my arm around his shoulders. I limped towards the back of the back door of Tia's house even though I knew she didn't want me in her house. I had to get an icepack for my sprained ankle which was stinging so badly. Suddenly, I stumbled on a rock and tripped again. "SHIT!" I yelped for 10 seconds in pain and cried out loud. I felt as if a needle was shooting up my leg and trying to find a way out. I couldn't breathe. Without warning, I just blacked out. Although I had blacked out, I could still hear everything. People were screaming, there was the siren of an ambulance and I could hear Jai's panicked voice screaming and touching my face. Was it the end of me? Was I finally slipping away…? At the age of ONLY 16? Wow. "Nat, please wake up! Please." The voice sounded familiar but I wasn't sure whose it was. The voice sounded like the one that used to try to get me up every morning to go to school, but this time…they sounded as if they were begging me. And then it hit me…No it couldn't be! It was… my mum.


End file.
